1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a print process system including a multifunction machine that executes processing according to a process instruction, and a computer readable medium storing a concerned program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of a high-functional multifunction machine, various processings, such as printing, facsimile (FAX) transmission, and electronic mail transmission of a document received through a network can be instructed and performed.